


Addiction

by Antoinette_oops



Series: Addiction [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoinette_oops/pseuds/Antoinette_oops
Summary: Zayn想，他或许从头到尾都只想要Louis像从前那样对他笑。可是Louis不会了。他再也不会了。





	Addiction

他始终不敢看他的眼睛。

那对玻璃珠子一样水蓝色的眼睛，极具放大的瞳孔镶在中央，碎屑一般的虹膜粒一阵阵往四处荡漾，血丝满布的眼球随着他挣扎的动作而微微滑动，颤抖的睫毛挂在他干涸的眼皮上，仿佛连盖下的力气都无。

他以为自己永远不会害怕那对熟悉的眼睛，他以为自己不会害怕那里头所传达出的任何的情绪。

在他年少又胆怯的日子里，那曾是他世界里唯一的光源。他记得它总是在太阳下蓝得闪闪发亮，他记得他总会和他说“那没事的”，然后让那里头盛满了信任和希望。

那是一对他此生都不会忘记的，Louis的眼睛。

他当然知道那里头再不会有和信任希望有关的任何东西了，他从骨子里知道，他知道得透了。就像他知道他一定会从里面获取憎恨、恐惧、怨怼……可关于后者，他终于还是猜错了。

“放开他。”

齿尖松开下唇的那一秒，就连唇角也已经因咬噬的动作而泛起了白色。Zayn几乎是从绷紧的齿缝间挤出的这句话。他看到手下人在自己凌厉的眼神中畏怯地避开脚步，手掌松开的刹那，Louis薄弱的身板跌到地上，冰冷的石砖崩出短促一声脆响，Zayn几乎以为Louis会因此而碎裂，毕竟他因毒瘾而微微战栗的身子瘦得每一寸骨骼都清晰可见，毕竟他无声痉挛着的小腿甚至连曲起来保护自己的气力都不剩。

“看着我。”Zayn缓缓矮下身子，手掌游走到Louis脑后抓住那棕发，强迫他抬起脸注视自己。

他看到那瘦削的下巴终于在自己的钳制下微微扬起，他看到那因消瘦而凸显的颧骨尖锐地戳进他本应柔软美好的棕发里，他看到浓重的青黑色涂抹在他的眼下，脆弱的浮着青筋的眼皮则盖在他的眼睛上。

他的眼睛。

“我说看着我，Louis。”Zayn轻轻吐出的呼吸扫在他的颧骨上，他几乎怀疑他苍白到接近透明的皮肤会因为这一阵呼吸而擦破。

Louis慢慢睁开眼睛。

Zayn绷紧的嘴唇在空气中阵阵颤抖。

那对眼睛里什么情绪也没有，那对眼睛里空无一物。  
Louis始终如此。

Louis始终不在乎。

坚硬的戒指环在细长的手指。  
Zayn几乎要把攥紧的拳头砸上去。

“Zayn。”

直到他听见不知从何处传来的声音。

“Zayn，Zayn。”

近在咫尺的那张脸布满青紫的痕迹，干裂又发白的嘴唇紧紧闭合，唯有急促的鼻息才能传递他还存活的事实。

那声音并不是来自他。

或者仅仅不是眼前的这个他。

那或许来自遥远的从前。那时的Zayn还只是一个不爱念书的孩子，他总爱跟在Louis的屁股后头。当然，不止他，还有另外三个同样年轻又愚蠢的男孩。他们同样留着傻乎乎的发型，他们同样穿着不入流的衣服，他们同样觉得自己总有一天可以干翻世界。

他们同样爱着Louis。

是啊，Zayn爱Louis，他当然爱他。他会蹲下身子让Louis踩在肩膀上翻越墙头；他会把父亲的烟酒偷偷藏进背包里，然后永远让Louis尝第一口；他会在人群中箍紧Louis的脖子，然后借着私心凑近他耳后的那一片皮肤。

一切是从哪一刻开始不一样的呢？

是从他无意间救了镇里最大的毒品商，就此成了那人的心腹手下开始？  
是从他心心念念着想让Louis加入他们，Louis却说他舍不下Harry开始？  
又或者是从第一发枪子儿从他的枪膛里崩出的那刻开始，是从沾上手掌的暴力、鲜血、人命再也数不清开始？

或许，是从他再次遇见Louis的那刻开始。  
多年过去，Louis依然还是那个Louis，他重视家人，他重视兄弟。Louis却已不再是那个Louis，他开始明白轻重，他开始明白尺度，他始终和他保持着适中的距离。

让Zayn恨透的距离。

他想毁了Louis。  
那个理智的Louis，那个不再是他犯罪伙伴的Louis。

那个眼里再没有他的Louis。

他做到了。毫无疑问地。

仿佛做了一场很长的梦，Zayn从恍惚中惊醒。

Louis平静的侧脸近在眼前——他已让手下为他清理了一番，胡乱竖在下颌的胡茬于是只余下淡淡的青灰色痕迹，苍白的肤色也因漫长的洗浴而泛出了微微一点粉红。Zayn让上半身从床垫中抬起，望着那张依然姣好的颜容，他不禁伸出手轻轻抚摸。

他能感受到Louis轻微的瑟缩，干涩的喉口泛出一丝苦味，他不知该为此怨恨或心痛。

“Louis，Louis。”他轻轻唤他，干燥的嗓子仿佛为了声带的这一阵摩擦而生疼，“你知道我想要什么吗？”

他看到Louis犹豫了一会儿，接着慢慢解开扣紧在胸口的干净整齐的衬衫扣子，Zayn没有阻止他。

Louis的动作这样缓慢，他几乎要让这个变成一种挑逗——Zayn能看到他光滑又苍白的皮肤在衬衫的布料下一点点地显露，从起伏的胸膛，到平坦的小腹，再到伏在衬衫下摆的悄然钻出裤裆的坚硬的耻毛。Louis依然这样美，纵然他的躯体几乎快被毒品和殴打或者说被Zayn亲手这么硬生生地摧毁，可他依然是美的。

完整的他，破碎的他，都一如既往地那样美。

Zayn瞬间很想笑。得逞的笑，温柔的笑，情动的笑，哪一种都好。可当他真的慢慢扯动嘴角，尴尬地挂在皮肤上的那抹笑，却已不能更苦涩。

他想，Louis永远不会知道他想要什么。

他永远都只是Zayn肩头上的那个美好却无知的少年。他会在Zayn抚摸他小腿的那一刻调皮地踹踹他，他会在之后没好气地开口嗔怪。他的尾音里带着上扬的讥诮，可嘴角却是带着笑的。

“Zayn，Zayn, what do you want？”

他始终不知道他想要什么。

Zayn想，他或许从头到尾都只想要Louis像从前那样对他笑。

可是Louis不会了。

 

他再也不会了。


End file.
